Historically, aerating water has been done by a number of different types of apparatus. Examples of different types of apparatus are an air pump to pump air into the water resulting in air bubbles in the water and motor driven paddle wheels that lift the water into the air to oxygenate the water. It is generally known that higher levels of dissolved oxygen exist in water that is turbulent. Thus, turbulent water is able to support a higher concentration of aerobic life than standing water. Less active water will contain less dissolved oxygen and will thus support a lower concentration of aerobic life.
Engineering problems plague currently available aerators. The motor providing the power source for the aerators may be either on board or remote from the paddle wheel. Aerators using a remote motor must have a power delivery system to the paddle wheel. Aerators using on-board motors as power sources must have a way to secure and protect the motor. External on-board motors must have weatherproof casings to protect the motors from the elements. Aerators using on-board motors must utilize a floatation device buoyant enough to support the additional weight of the motor.
Due to the shallow depth of the water in which the aerators are being used, there is a limitation in the size of the floatation device and the motor. The efficiency of a device to aerate water is generally expressed as pounds of dissolved oxygen per horsepower per hour. Increasing the horsepower will increase the amount of dissolved oxygen. However, increasing the horsepower will also increase the size and weight of the motor and gearbox. Increasing the size and weight of the motor and gearbox will require a larger support system. Therefore, floating aerators with external on-board motors have a reduced efficiency due to the limitation on the size of the motor and gearbox that can be used and how they are attached to the paddle wheel.
It would be desirable to have a water aerating device that does not require a motor driving the paddle wheels. Further, the water aerating device would have means to chemically treat the surrounding area to reduce the bacteria count in the water therefore aiding the aquatic life.